


Migraines and Cuddles

by NickiPhoenix



Series: Date Night 2 [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, In-Jokes, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Haruki has spent the majority of his day battling a headache when his saving grace shows up unexpectedly
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Date Night 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Migraines and Cuddles

Haruki lay in bed, listening to the rain softly patter against the windows in the living room and the clock ticking echoing across the apartment. He breathed slowly, trying to let sleep overcome him when suddenly his doorbell rang. He ignored it, letting silence return so he can fall asleep. It rang again, and he turned over, pulling the blanket over his head, as though it would block the sound. For a moment, it was quiet and he was sure whoever was at the door had left, and he silently wished whoever it was wouldn’t be mad, but then his phone vibrated and vibrated again

He turned back over to look at his phone, and saw a few missed messages from Aki.

_ Hey. _

_ Where are you? _

_ Are you home? Your car is here. _

_ So, it was Aki at the door,  _ Haruki realized. He quickly messaged back, “are you still here?”

_ Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. _

_ “ _ Come inside, I  can't get up”

_ ‘Can't’? What do you mean ‘can't’? _

_ “ _ Just come inside”

Shortly afterwards, Haruki heard the front door open and close gently, then some rustling that sounded like Aki taking his shoes off, and possibly a rain coat, and a  _ tak _ sound, possibly an umbrella being propped against the door. “Haruki~! Haruki, where are you?” Unwilling to say anything, Haruki texted him, “bedroom.” He heard Aki’s phone ding shortly afterwards, then his head appeared in the doorway. 

“Haruki? What's wrong? Why are you in bed?”

“Headache” he responded quietly.

“Oh,” Aki said, lowering his voice, “do you want me to do anything?”

Haruki motioned for Aki, “rub my head.”

Aki walked over and laid on his side next to him, placing his hands on his head, massaging gently, “Dr. Aki makes house calls, this time is free of charge.”

Haruki smiled softly at his joke and snuggled close to his chest, “does Dr. Aki provide other services besides healing injuries?”

“I charge for anything else. How is this? Is it helping?”

He quietly nodded with a soft, “mmhmm”

“You know, Dr. Aki doesn’t isn't just a prostate doctor, I'm a head doctor too.” he said as he reached down with one hand and groped Haruki.

“Stop...” he mumbled into Aki’s chest and moved his hand back onto his head. “Just massage.”

Aki wrapped his arms around Haruki, squeezing him close, “so, what happened? Why do you have a headache?”

Haruki remained silent for a moment, just listening to Aki’s heartbeat and rhythm of his voice, letting his soothing voice wash over him. “ Mmm ” he finally said, shrugging, as a way of saying he didn’t know.

“Did you take any medicine?”

He nodded silently in response, laying still and continued to listen to the rain, to Aki’s breathing, and let his scent wash over him. Haruki let every muscle relax underneath the weight of Aki’s heavy arms, allowing his presence alone to comfort him and ease his pain. Aki’s fingers laced in his hair massaging his scalp was the most magical feeling to Haruki and he quickly fell asleep.

When Haruki woke again, Aki was snoring softly next to him, his arms still wrapped around him. It seemed like neither one moved a muscle in that whole time and Haruki needed to stretch now. He gently turned over and checked his phone; it had been three hours and it was evening now, he figured he ought to start working on dinner. He carefully peeled himself from under Aki’s arms and crawled out of bed and put his glasses on, careful not to wake him and headed for the kitchen.

As he approached the table, he noticed a small box sitting on top. Opening it, he realized it was a chocolate cake. Haruki smiled to himself, blushing, happy that Aki always brings little gifts like this. Every little thing made him love Aki even more, even when he was being annoying and he thought to himself that he should give Aki a gift in return once he wakes up. With that in mind, he went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

As he was washing his hands, he heard some rustling and grunting; Aki must be awake now. He grabbed a towelette to dry his hands with as he walked out of the bathroom and saw Aki standing there, yawning as he scratched his head, “mm, what time is it?”

“Five, I was about to start on dinner”

“Mm, dinner.”

“Want to help me?” Haruki said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck.

Aki wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist in response, giving him a sly smile, “I’d rather have cake.”

“Cake is for later, you animal.” he said as he grinned at him, standing on tippy toes to kiss him.

Aki watched his cute boyfriend struggle for a bit to kiss him, chuckling as Haruki bounced up and down trying to reach him.

“Kiss me, dammit” Haruki said, getting frustrated, “or you won't get any cake.”

Aki squeezed Haru closer and leaned his forehead against his, “you know I love you, right?”

“H-huh?? What?? W-what's this a-all of a sudden?” Haruki stuttered out, suddenly flustered from the confession.

Aki just grinned at him and leaned down and kissed him again and again, on his mouth then his cheek, then his forehead. He moved Haruki’s glasses out of the way and kissed him on both of his eyes. He leaned down further and nuzzled his neck, letting his stubble tickle him a little. Haruki squirmed a little underneath him, face burning from blushing, “A-Aki... do you want dinner, or not?”

“My dinner is right here”

“S-stop joking, come on...” Haruki attempted to push Aki away gently, when suddenly Aki’s stomach growled loudly, and they both froze in place.

“...I guess I can help you with dinner, then...”

“What would you like to eat? Since you came all the way here”

“You choose,  you're the one that was sick”

“...are we just  gonna stand like this until one of us decides what to eat?”

“I wouldn't mind that...”

“You’d starve yourself just to hold me, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmhmm”

“ Haha , I hate you sometimes, you know that?” Haruki said as he buried his face in Aki’s chest.

“Thats my man” 

“STOP IT!!! Will you please let me go so we can start on dinner?”

“ Don't wanna ”

“Well, you can hold me while I cook, we don’t have to stand here...”

“Oh, right...”


End file.
